


Fade And Then Return

by thehazelverse



Series: 3rd Gym Heroes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi fights crime, Blood, But also not, M/M, Minor Violence, Parent loss mention, nothing major, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehazelverse/pseuds/thehazelverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things take a turn for the worst when Akaashi falls in love with the son of the cop that's trying to arrest him... Or maybe it's not such a bad thing, because Bokuto is like a warm shelter in a thunderstorm, and he makes Akaashi the happiest he’s ever felt in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade And Then Return

**Author's Note:**

> Okay for this au Akaashi's kinda like a mix of Batman and Spiderman? Batman because of the whole no powers and dresses in black, and Spiderman because he's still at school and is on a low budget for weapons etc.
> 
> I'd like to thank Yaboykeiji (aka Mars) on Tumblr for helping me with the fight scenes by giving me some headcanons on how Akaashi fights :D 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

A mysterious figure, dressed all in black, wanders the streets of Tokyo late that evening. His boots splash in the puddles on the uneven pavement, causing the colours reflected from the neon signs above to wobble and merge in the water. Dark eyes -framed by the mask he wears to protect his identity- search the alleyways and roadsides, looking for any trouble that can be stopped. Tonight though, there is none. 

He takes a sharp turn round a corner, but immediately steps back. _Shit_. The sight of two people in police uniform has him turning in the opposite direction and heading to the park, instead of taking his usual route home. It isn’t that he is a criminal or anything; practically the opposite. He is Nighthawk -or at least, that’s what the general public call him- but to the people who really know him, he is Akaashi Keiji. No one knows they are one and the same though, other than maybe his grandmother whom he lives with. He has his suspension that she knows he fights crime, instead of going to bed like a normal teenager- she may be old, but she's smart.

Once he is far out of hearing distance of the two policemen, he brings his fingers to his mouth, whistles and brings his attention to the night sky. After a few seconds, he sees her- a beautiful barn owl he calls Asuka, that he rescued from some men who illegally smuggled her in from another country. He had tried to return her but she just flew straight back to him, so she now helps him by searching for danger and crimes when flying. 

Asuka is one of the many reasons why he’s not exactly seen as a “good guy” in the eyes of the police. Akaashi has had his fair share of encounters with policemen, telling him to _‘halt’_ and _‘put your hands in the air!’_... Akaashi usually takes this as his prompt to disappear.

He waits for a car to pass by him, careful to stay out of the yellow glow the headlights create. He wants to stay in the shadows, unseen. As he waits for a break in the traffic, he thinks about how he’ll need to enroll at a new high school before the new term starts next week, seeing as he can’t go to his old school anymore- not when people were getting suspicious. Finally the road is clear and Akaashi walks across the tarmac. 

The gate to the park creaks as he swings it open and walks up the path lit by park lanterns. During the day, it looks just like any other park -lush green grass, cherry blossoms scattered across the ground, kids playing- but at night it completely changes. It’s more eerie; too quiet for his liking.

To add to the unsettling and dangerous atmosphere, there’s usually groups of loud (and drunk) people breaking the silence like a stone shattering glass. There just so happened to be a gang of older men out tonight, gathered round a park bench a short distance in front of him.

When they are thieving or causing trouble by themselves, he can take them down without even breaking a sweat, but when it’s a gang… Well, that’s when things get a little difficult.

He climbs up the tree beside him and watches the group of men from between the branches. There are two scenarios that can happen: the first being these men aren’t causing any trouble and he won’t have to stop them, the second being they’re looking for a fight. 

Akaashi puts his money on the second scenario when a boy with crazy hair comes into view and walks straight towards the gang, only he doesn’t seem to notice this, as he’s immersed in his phone screen. 

Akaashi can only think up multiple curse words as the gang yell and point their fingers towards the oblivious passerby, who looks up, most likely wondering what the sudden commotion in front of him is about. Akaashi doesn’t even want to think about what will happen to the teen if he stays where he is in the tree, or starts running away like a coward. So what other choice does he have but to prepare for one more fight, despite his conscience telling him to leave before he hurts himself.

 _This is dangerous_ , he thinks. _There is no way in hell I can fight all these men at once. I’m completely outnumbered._

He knows from past experience that gangs this size are never unarmed -he has one or two scars to prove this- and yet here he is, risking his neck for a stupid teenager who shouldn’t wander around the park at night (he couldn't say he is any different, but now wasn’t the time for contemplating his current lifestyle).

He jumps down from the tree, landing gracefully on his feet and quietly walks closer to the group of people who are his current concern. He’s so close now he can practically smell the stale cigarettes and umpteen rounds of vodka shots on each man’s breath, but he knows he needs to assess each gang member and find out who he should watch out for the most.

While he hides in the shadows, he watches in wonder and disbelief as the teen faces the intimidating men head on and puffs out his chest, standing taller that at least half of them. He looks pretty strong too -strong enough to pack a good punch- and Akaashi would have probably left him to it, if it wasn’t for the tiny flash of silver that catches his eye- a pocket knife, in the hand of the man farthest away from Akaashi. 

He checks of his coat to see if his own knife is in easy access, just incase things get ugly, but he hopes that won’t be the case. Mainly because the lateness of the night is starting to take its toll on him. Though, he still has enough energy in him to save the weird, nocturnal civilian.

“Hey, hey, hey! Could you please move? I’m trying to get home here!” the strange haired boy yells and akaashi notices his golden eyes flare with frustration. 

“How about you give us your wallet and then we might let you past." Sneers one of the taller men. The boy cringes but doesn’t cower away.

"W-well what if I don't have a wallet?" He retorts.

"I guess we'll just have to take your phone then, won't we?"

The man holds his hand out, indicating he wants the phone in the boy's hand. Akaashi starts to wonder what they're really playing at; surely they can't take the boy's word for it and happily leave without checking he's lying.

"And whatever Gorou here finds after he knocks you out." He points behind him to the tallest and beefiest man, who's cracking his knuckles menacingly.

 _Bingo_ , Akaashi thinks, _I guess now's as good as any other time._

For a second, there is only the faint sound of rustling when Akaashi starts moving and a quiet gasp from the strange boy (the only one who noticed him approach) as his fist connects with the jaw of the brooding gang member.

Chaos erupts- just as Akaashi expected it it would… _Great._

His mind goes straight into fight mode as everyone suddenly moves into action, as though they'd been on pause beforehand and Akaashi’s punch had pressed the play button. He dodges the punch heading towards his face and leans down to the ground, just as he sweeps his leg to make a strike at the back of the man’s knee.

The man stumbles but it’s not enough for him to hit the ground -he’s way too big for that- but all Akaashi has to do is make one more kick and the man falls, his face smacking hard against the concrete path.

The other members of the gang are in uproar and some are already moving towards him; ready to attack. Akaashi springs straight back up and rolls his shoulders. He waits patiently as two of the men (who look the most drunk out of all of them) charge at him, as if they’re ready to knock him to the ground- Akaashi almost laughs out loud at their naivety.

Right at the last millisecond, he steps to the side and glides past one of them, briefly nudging them with his shoulder so one man falls onto the other like a domino. They start cursing as they tumble to the ground while their limbs flail around pathetically.

Everything about this fight so far is too easy and he starts to wonder why he was making such a fuss beforehand, but he makes sure to be weary of the one with the knife.

He sees something white in the corner of his vision and for a moment, he thinks Asuka has joined him in the fight. It’s not Asuka though; it’s just the hair on top of the strange boy’s head. He yells as he jumps on the back of an unsuspecting gang member. He’s not handling this well at all and Akaashi can just picture the boy being flipped off and getting a punch to the face. He sighs and resists the urge to smack his hand on his forehead.

Akaashi walks towards them, stopping only once to make a roundhouse kick that hits his target straight in the groin. He can tell the other two men left are following right behind him.

He isn’t prepared for the man to spin round and for the boy to lose his grip, causing him to crash right into Akaashi. He’s a lot more heavy than Akaashi is and the weight is almost too much for him, but the boy catches both of them and regains their balance. The boy grins at him- a full set of white teeth gleaming in the lamplight. He winks at Akaashi and says, “Hey there, partner.” Akaashi wonders if the boy knows how cringe worthy he sounds, but focuses again when he spots the more menacing grin of the gang member over the boy’s shoulder- all rotting teeth with one missing. 

“ _Duck!_ ” shouts Akaashi and luckily, the boy drops right to the floor at his request. What’s even better is he has cleared the perfect path for Akaashi to perform an ax kick. His opponent is clenching his hand into a fist to make a punch, but Akaashi is much faster; he's already brought his knee up to his chest and kicked up to the sky, then, bringing his foot down with as much force as possible, his foot hits the man’s face dead on and Akaashi hears something crack- probably the man’s nose.

Holding out a hand, Akaashi helps the boy up who seems to be enjoying the fight a lot more than he should.

He feels a chill go up his spine which usually happens when someone has sneaked behind him. With quick reflexes, he spins around so he’s back-to-back with his new ‘partner’ and faces the man who stalls in surprise; just in time for Akaashi to stop the man giving him a nasty surprise of his own in the form of the knife in his hand. 

With fluid motions, he grabs the wrist the knife is in, pulls it up to the sky so the man’s arm is straight and jabs at the back of the elbow. He hits right where he planned to and the knife falls from the man's hand. 

Akaashi still has a strong grip on the man's wrist so he doesn't run. A smirk settles on his face, just before he lets go and sweeps his feet under so the man topples to the ground.

He sits up and shuffles away from Akaashi; a look of terror rests on his features. Akaashi picks up the knife before someone else takes it; he doesn't think any of the others have knives on them, meaning Akaashi has every advantage. If they’d been smarter -and sober- they could have won as well. _What a shame_ , he thinks sarcastically.

“ _Take that!_ ” yells the boy behind him and Akaashi hears the recognisable sound of an uppercut punch. 

They all start to slowly back away, realising the more they fight Nighthawk, the more injured they’ll get.

Akaashi makes sure they see just how skilled he is at fighting compared to them by putting up the perfect fighting stance; arms up, ready to protect his body from punches and legs bent slightly, ready to spring back into action. He’s not even sweating (not that anyone would know because of his mask) which only indicates just how quickly he's won the fight.

With one last glare, the men that can still stand properly start running. They head for the trees and some trip along the way; one man is even crying like he’s just been bullied. Anyone else would be calling the police now, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out Akaashi doesn’t want the company.

He drops his guard once the last conscious man is out of sight, and double checks the ones that are unconscious by tapping them with his foot -far away from their arms in case they're faking it and grab him. They're all more or less knocked out; the first guy he took down being the worst, from the sight of his broken nose and the small trail of blood coming from it.

The silence is broken.

“Wow! That was amazing!"

Akaashi turns around to see the boy he saved jumping up and down. Usually if he saves someone from bad guys, he politely accepts their gratitude and assists them home safely- he has a feeling this wont be exactly the case with this one, considering the eager and hopeful look on the boys face.

Akaashi isn’t sure what to say. When he’s just being himself, he is more than happy to start conversations and use his dry sense of humour that some people love, and others mistake for aloofness. The stranger seems more than happy to talk though, but he’s not sure if he’s relieved by that or not.

“Do you have super powers? Can you fly? I’ve heard other people say you can fly!”

“Well, whoever told you that did not have good sources,” he says while dusting a bit of dirt off his clothes, “To answer your question, no, I can’t fly, and you _do_ know no one has superpowers, right?”

The boy scoffs and folds his arms, much to Akaashi’s surprise. The boy’s mood changes so quickly, he wonders if it’s still the same energetic person he saved in front of him. The boy sulks and Akaashi thinks about how he can bring his good mood back.

“... I have an owl who can fly though, so I don’t really need to anyway.” 

The boy perks up immediately, as if everything is already forgiven and forgotten, and once again, Akaashi is stunned by the sudden mood change.

“ _Wow_ , that’s really cool! Owls are my favourite animal you know? I’m Bokuto by the way. Nice to meet you!” He grins and holds out his hand for Akaashi to shake.

“Nighthawk,” replies Akaashi and shakes Bokuto’s slightly sweaty hand, “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

“I already know who you are,” he says bashfully while scuffing his trainers on the path. Sometimes people knew who he was, others (usually older folks who never listened to gossip) had no clue about him. It wasn’t like he was some famous superhero, well-known in the public eye for saving the city from monsters countless times; he was just a sixteen year old boy trying to stop small crimes in the late hours of the night. 

Bokuto is still surprisingly shy and refusing to look Akaashi in the eye, so he asks Bokuto a question that has been on his mind since he first saw him walking along the path.

"Why are you out here so late at night?"

Bokuto looks like he’s been caught red handed.

"Oh, well I was hungry and I wanted a midnight snack,” he explains, “but there was nothing in the fridge I wanted, so I went to the shop!” he empties his pocket to show Akaashi a handful of sweets that Akaashi wouldn't dream of eating at this time of night, no matter how much of a sweet tooth he has.

Of course it would be a silly reason like midnight cravings that Bokuto would get himself into trouble for; Akaashi has known him for barely five minutes and he can already figure that out.

“Well you really shouldn't go out on your own at night, even if it’s for food,” he scolds and Bokuto mumbles apologies, “We were lucky those guys were drunk, otherwise they would’ve had the common sense to attack as a group and not individually.”

“We make a great team though, don’t we?” asks Bokuto and he rubs the back of his neck, “I wasn’t too much of a nuisance to you… Right?”

“Yeah, I guess we do,” he replies. Maybe before the fight, he had been annoyed with him, but now he just feels quite fond of Bokuto, “You weren't too much bother, Bokuto-san, you were actually a good help in the end... Your stance isn’t very good though, there are plenty of holes in your defense.”

“Oh!” says Bokuto, his face suddenly lighting up as if he’s recognised something Akaashi said, “That’s like voll--”

His sentence is cut short when a loud screech is heard above them. Asuka soars through the dark sky and swoops down to perch on Akaashi’s waiting arm. She pecks his face -her usual greeting- but he doesn’t feel it though his mask; nor does he feel her sharp talons on his arm due to the protective padding he always wears.

“ _Holy shit!_ ” Bokuto’s voice is hushed but excited all the same as he stares at Asuka in wonder. She looks straight back at him with her head rotated to one side.

“If you’re gentle enough, she might let you pet her,” he says to Bokuto, who nods and moves his hand carefully towards the bird, “Don’t touch her wings though- she doesn’t like that.”

Asuka doesn’t seem to mind Bokuto and lets him stroke the soft fur on the top of her head with one finger. Bokuto smiles at Akaashi and asks, “what’s her name?”

“Her name is Asuka.”

At the mention of her name, Asuka turns her head away from Bokuto to listen to Akaashi.

“There’s no danger here any more,” he says to her, as if she can actually understand him, and sometimes he’s sure she does, “go hunt some mice or something.”

With little prompting, Asuka spreads her wings and Bokuto has to step back to give her more room. Her feathers ruffle in the slight breeze building, along with Akaashi's dark disheveled hair.

Bokuto is staring at him like he’s in a trance, but snaps out of it pretty quickly.

"Does she help you fight crime?"

"From time to time, but usually she searches from above and directs me to any criminals who manage to escape."

Bokuto nods in fascination.

"I should really get going now," says Akaashi although he can't tell why he feels so reluctant to go when he's so tired and needs sleep, "Is it far to your house?"

"Nope, it's at those apartments opposite the east gate, see?" Replies Bokuto and points to a building not far off in the distance. Akaashi won't even need to escort him home- anyone dangerous within a one mile radius will be long gone by now.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you, Bokuto-san," he shakes his hand, "I hope you enjoy your midnight snack."

"Pleasures all mine, Nighthawk. Here, take one!" Bokuto stuffs his hand in his pocket and takes out a sweet to give to Akaashi, "As a thank you for saving me, I guess."

The sweet is placed in Akaashi's palm and he's tempted to eat it right now, just to give himself a boost to get the rest of the way home. 

Bokuto waves goodbye and Akaashi watches him head to the east gate.

“I said _hey there partner_ , I can’t believe~”

Bokuto doesn’t even finish his sentence, he just throws his hands up in the air and Akaashi laughs before turning away, thinking that’s the last time he’ll probably ever see Bokuto again.

 

 

 _It’s been a week_ , thinks Akaashi as he crosses the road and through the gates of his new high school, Fukurodani Academy, _One whole week and I still can’t forget about that stupid idiot Bokuto._

And it isn’t like he’ll ever see him again; if he does it will probably be during the day in a supermarket or something and Bokuto obviously wouldn’t recognise him anyway. Akaashi isn’t disappointed at all- not even a little bit (or so he tells himself).

Moving to Fukurodani meant a fresh start though; this time he’ll be more careful and keep his secret under wraps. This time, he won’t mess up.

After being given a brief tour of the school and his timetable, Akaashi heads to his locker to put away his outdoor shoes. At least he isn’t starting during the middle of term time; there'll be plenty of first years who are new so at least he won't stand out.

“Oh man, Konoha! You won’t believe what happened to me last week!”

Akaashi stops what he's doing for a moment and listens. That voice… He has heard it before… But where?

“Let me guess; you went outside without pants on again?”

Another voice; although he doesn't recognise this one. Akaashi looks round the busy hallway carefully, and then he sees him. Bokuto looks exactly how Akaashi remembered him: round golden eyes a little like Asuka's; hair that defied the laws of gravity; wild hand gestures that could only lead to many accidents; pretty nice looking arms that Akaashi may or may not have thought about all the time since last week; and to top it all off he seemed to be spluttering at his friend's words while the blonde laughed at his own joke.

“Stop it Konoha, that was one time! I don’t think you deserve to know my awesome tale of _bravery_ and _friendship._ ” He clenches his fist and looks into the distance.

“Didn’t want to hear it anyway,” Konoha says flippantly, but Akaashi doesn’t miss the small smirk that briefly spreads across his face.

“No, that’s not what you’re supposed to say!” whines Bokuto, “Trust me. You want to know.”

“Alright, Bokuto,” he sighs, “humour me.”

Bokuto’s face lights up as he begins telling Konoha his story. Akaashi decides it's rude to eavesdrop and should probably get going to class. Then he hears the the word- Nighthawk. His body tenses up and his hand on the locker door clenches. _He’s been found._

“ _No way!_ I don’t believe you!” Konoha interjects but his eyes are wide, “You did _not_ get saved from a mugging by Nighthawk, nuh uh.”

Akaashi sighs in relief; Bokuto just wanted to tell his friend about the night he was saved by the "infamous Nighthawk", _of course._

“It’s true! What makes it so hard to believe?” Bokuto looks like he’s about to stomp around the school hallway like a child who’s been refused icecream; Akaashi tries not to laugh at the sight, “I even _talked_ to him, Konoha!”

“Alright! Okay then, I believe you,” Konoha says and throws his hands up in surrender, “So what does he look like? Up close, I mean. Everyone knows what he looks like from the wanted posters.”

"Aagh! Where do I _start?_ " He gushes and Akaashi's curiosity wins out as he listens intently to Bokuto's words, "he looked so graceful for like a second and then _bam!_ He punched the dude straight in the face! And then he did these really cool kicks, but it was a one against six fight, so I just _had_ to help! We teamed up we showed those guys who's boss!” He explains and punches the air enthusiastically, “We talked afterwards as well and he showed me his owl.... Man, Nighthawk was so _hot._ Catch me Konoha!"

Wait. Is Bokuto… Swooning?

Akaashi turns around and reaches further into his locker to hide the blush forming across his cheeks. If only he hadn’t cut his hair the other day; then it would have been long enough to cover his burning ears.

“He showed you is _owl?_ ” Konoha snorts, “I have to say that’s a euphemism I’ve not heard yet.” 

Bokuto starts spluttering and walks away from Konoha, blushing just as much as Akaashi- not that he would notice.

“No, it wasn’t like that!” Bokuto protests and turns to face his friend. "You're so _rude_ Konoha."

 

The first day of school ends and Akaashi makes his way to the gym hall he was told to go to for the volleyball club sign ups. He figures that if he joins a club- volleyball being his prefered choice- he’ll be able to get stronger and use all the practice as an excuse.

He goes to the changing room to put on gym shorts and a tshirt, then follows the crowd inside. They seem to be gathering round a group of people in the centre of the gym, so Akaashi finds a space where he can see clearly, without pushing anyone out the way.

Just as he expects, the new members -and some of the current ones- are circled around the coach, the managers and the advisor. Akaashi wonders if they'll introduce their captain as well.

“Welcome everyone. I see we have lots of new faces this year as well as many from last year and I hope you’ve all had a nice summer, but summers over now; we're gonna start training for the championships right away, so be prepared, " announces the coach, "We would also like to use this time to introduce our new captain this year, Bokuto Koutarou."

_Wait, what._

The now familiar appearance of Bokuto appears from the crowd and waves at the crowd of students like he's a celebrity- he hopes Bokuto is only doing it as a joke and his ego isn't _that_ big. Akaashi gapes at the scene, but forces himself to shut his mouth and keep a straight face.

"Yes that's right- I'm the new captain! _And_ I'm the ace, which makes me super important! But we're a team, so every member's contribution counts to winning a game, so let's have a good year and win nationals!"

The crowd cheers and the smaller students are lifted in the air by the taller ones. All Akaashi can do though is just stand there and clench his fists to keep his cool.

 _I'm screwed_ , he thinks, _so screwed._

 

A pair of shoes step into Akaashi's line of sight while stretching to his toes. He looks up to see why this person is standing in his personal space.

There stands Bokuto, hands on his hips and one eyebrow raised. _No no no, please go away before you recognise me!_ thinks Akaashi.

"Hey hey hey!"

"Hey," he replies and takes a quick glance around the room to see everyone else doing their stretches -just like he is- so why is Bokuto skipping out of them. He turns back to face Bokuto, "can I help you?"

"Hmm, that depends on if you're a setter or not!"

"I am."

"Awesome! So will you toss for me today?"

"Isn't that up to the coach to decide?"

"Eeeh, they won't mind." he waves his hand in the air, then takes Akaashi by the arm to drag him to the court, "Come on, let's go now!"

There's a casket of volleyballs for Akaashi to take his pick from. He sighs, takes one and gets ready to send a toss to Bokuto. He hopes he's not too rusty, considering he hasn't played with someone else since middle school.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Bokuto fidgeting about, obviously ready to hit the ball across the court. Akaashi sends a toss -it's not too shabby, but he could do better- and Bokuto jumps high to spike the ball over the net. Slam! The ball shoots down to the ground and hits the floor. 

The spike could be a lot more powerful than that and he knows its all up to him to make it. He has really missed this.

"Not bad... What was your name again?"

"Akaashi."

"Well then Akaashi," Bokuto hooks an arm round his shoulders. Akaashi doesn't resent the contact, "you're gonna send me lots of tosses from now on because we make a great team!"

Akaashi smirks, but doesn't let Bokuto see; _yes, more than you know._

 

“So, Akaashi,” Sarukui says while a bunch of the volleyball team sit outside on the steps, munching away at some pork buns the third years bought from the shop, “has Bokuto told you about how he was saved by a knight in shining armour?”

Some of them start shouting things along the lines of, “No, Don’t bring _that_ up” and “Sarukui, _Why?_ ” but he just smiles away, unfazed. 

Bokuto looks elated that the topic has been brought up. “No, but I will now!” He then scoots closer to Akaashi. As Bokuto repeats what Akaashi has heard many times already and even lived through the story himself, the others laugh and roll their eyes.

“Aww look at our captain blushing,” cooes Konoha, “Does someone have a crush?”

“Yeah! Bokuto has it _bad_ for Nighthawk,” agrees Komi.

It’s all fun and games to them -just teasing- and Akaashi knows that, but he can’t help but notice Bokuto never denies any of their comments…

 

Akaashi triple checks he isn’t leaving the house with his usual gear like he would usually do this time in the evening; instead, he’s wearing a smart, button-down shirt he found in the back of his wardrobe that he had to iron before putting on. He never really needs it for many occasions, but when Bokuto invited him to his house for dinner a month after they got to know each other, he feels like he should make a good impression (even though he’s only going as a friend and not a boyfriend). After a quick glance in the mirror, he walks downstairs and into the living room.

“Out again tonight?” his grandmother asks from behind the sofa. For once in his life, Akaashi can be honest with her, and it’s a great feeling- he only wishes he could be honest more often.

“Yes. To a friends for dinner,” he replies, “I hope you don’t mind?”

“Of course not, Keiji!” she says while slowly pushing herself up to stand. She faces him with a kind smile. “I had no plans for dinner tonight anyway, so it saves me making a big meal for a growing boy.” she pinches his cheek, “What’s your friend’s name?”

“Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Well you just relax and have a lovely evening with Bokuto. You put so much pressure on yourself Keiji, the rest of the world can deal with their _own_ problems for one night.”

That’s when his thoughts are confirmed- his grandmother knows. A small smile spreads across her wrinkled face and he can’t help but smile back; they’ll have to talk about this properly, but for now, Bokuto is waiting for him.

He closes the front door, but takes a last minute detour to the shed in the back garden and takes out a backpack, complete with a replica of his usual Nighthawk costume he uses as a backup. _Just in case_ , he tells himself. It's not like he'll use it.

He walks through the park and listens to the sound of the crickets while passing the spot where he first met Bokuto. There’s no gangs loitering around right now- only because it’s too early for them.

 

When he finds the address Bokuto gave him and presses the buzzer to the right floor, he wonders what Bokuto’s parents will be like; they're probably really laid back and not very strict if they let Bokuto out the house with hair like his. The door opens.

“Hi there, you must be Akaashi!" Says a woman who has Bokuto's friendly smile and energetic charisma. She gives him an unexpected warm hug that lifts Akaashi off his feet for a brief second, "Come in, come in, we've heard so much about you!”

He takes of his shoes and steps inside. Their flat is homely, warm- it reminds Akaashi of his childhood home.

"Call me Satomi by the way," she adds, "So you don't get confused with all the Bokuto's in the house. I bet you're not on first name basis with my son. _Yet._ ” she winks and Akaashi tries not to feel too embarrassed 

“Koutarou?” she shouts though the house, “Your friend is here!”

Akaashi hears Bokuto running through the hall and he lets out the smallest of snorts when Bokuto’s head pops through the doorway, making it look like his head is floating on air.

“Akaashi!” he says gleefully, "Come and see this, I'm about to start the final boss battle on this game!"

“It’ll probably take you thirty minutes, Bokuto-san,” retorts Akaashi, “Dinner will be ready by then, which means you’ll have to stop playing and get all dejected.”

“Ohoho, I like this one,” she says and ruffles Akaashi’s hair -which he’d made neat for coming here- back to its original messy look, “He’s a keeper, Kou.”

Bokuto looks like he's either about to blow a fuse or melt into a puddle; a mix of both can only end in disaster. Satomi just laughs fondly. 

"Oh don't worry boys, Minoru won't be home for a little while, so I'm sure you'll have time to finish your game."

"Awesome! Come on Akaashi!" Bokuto gives his mum a thumbs up and takes a hold of Akaashi's hand to pull him up the stairs. 

His hand tingles at the contact and Akaashi discreetly attempts to steady his beating heart. In his head, he tries to blame it on running up the stairs, but he knows deep down he's not fooling himself. He likes Bokuto- why else would he be at his house, about to have what will be a really awkward dinner with his family, as if he were Bokuto’s boyfriend.

“Who’s Minoru?” he asks Bokuto to take his mind off this sudden revelation.

“Oh, that’s my dad! You'll get to meet him later, but for now let's finish this ”

Taking a seat on the floor beside Bokuto, Akaashi watches him try and win the game while avoiding getting hit by Bokuto when he throws the controller all over the place.

 

Just as Bokuto presses a few more buttons on his game controller and the screen flashes with the words "you won" across it, Satomi calls up the stairs to tell them dinner is ready.

"Haha! I told you I could do it in time, Akaashi!" Bokuto says excitedly while pointing at the screen, which is showing a replay of the final punch that ended the battle. "That's _exactly_ what I looked like when fighting alongside Nighthawk, u'know?"

Akaashi rolls his eyes; _I do know what you looked like and it definitely wasn't like that._

"We should probably go downstairs before the food gets cold," says Akaashi while Bokuto chucks the controller into a box full of stray cables and scratched game discs (the mess makes Akaashi cringe; he’ll need to fix it if he ever comes back here), "I think your dads home as well."

"Really? How could you tell?"

"I could hear someone come through your front door."

"How is your hearing so great, Akaashi?" asks Bokuto. Akaashi just shrugs- his good hearing comes in handy when it comes to fights; being so aware of his surroundings both on the court playing volleyball and on the streets fighting crime has helped too.

 

They walk down the stairs-Bokuto taking them two at a time- and end up standing face to face with a man in a police uniform; Akaashi reminds himself he can’t be recognised in his normal clothes- right now, he’s safe. 

"Akaashi, this is my dad," says Bokuto, "Dad, this is Akaashi, my friend from volleyball who's gonna join us for dinner tonight."

"Nice to meet you, Akaashi. You can just call me Minoru," he says and holds out his hand for Akaashi to shake. He smiles out of politeness, but when Minoru turns to talk to his son, he can't help but glare at the gold badge that’s pinned to his uniform; _Chief, Tokyo police dept._ it reads... This is the man that has warrant out for his arrest. On the outside, he’s calm and unfazed, but on the inside alarm bells are going off and part of his brain has caught fire.

 _You just had to go and get a crush on the chief of police's son, didn't you Keiji,_ he thinks while pretending everything's fine as he takes a seat beside said crush at the dinner table, well done. _You've really screwed up this time._

"Psst! Are you alright?" Asks Bokuto quietly (which is more like an indoor voice) and leans his head at an awkward angle so he can look Akaashi in the eye.

Akaashi lifts his gaze up from his fingers which he'd been twiddling and interlocking to meet Bokuto's golden irises. "Yep," he lies.

Bokuto grins and moves out of Akaashi's personal space. While pouring himself some water out the glass jug on the table, he chats. "That's good! For a second there, I thought you weren't having fun. I thought maybe you didn't like my dad- but he's a cool guy! Trust me, he'll probably tell us some stories about his work over dinner and you'll love 'em- would you like some water?"

Bokuto's rapid talking and quick train of thoughts will never cease to amaze Akaashi. Luckily, he's gotten used to it, so he doesn't even hesitate to accept the offer and reassure Bokuto that he is having fun and that he's sure he'll enjoy his dad's work stories (even if at least one of them will be about him, but he doesn't add that).

A wide range of delicious looking food is brought to the table and Akaashi thanks Satomi for the food before putting some on his plate.

"So dad, what happened at the station today?" Bokuto asks his dad while chewing on a piece of meat, "Anything cool?"

"Well, we interrogated one of the suspects for This Nighthawk menace, but it wasn't him,” he sighs, “That guy is so difficult to catch, he should do the department a favour and disappear forever.”

“Aww I hope he doesn't. He's really cool." Pouts Bokuto.

"I don't see what's cool about intruding on police investigations. There's a system to how things work in the authorities, and he's not part of it."

"But he saved your son when no one else was around." _Wait, did he say that out loud._

Suddenly, he feels someone stomp on his foot and he almost yells out loud at the pain. Bokuto immediately starts to panic.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, Akaashi!" Bokuto says and clings onto Akaashi's arm, "I didn't mean to do it that hard, please forgive me!"

"What are you talking about Kou," asks Satomi with a confused expression, "And what do you mean by 'he saved your son'? What have you not told us?"

"Umm," Bokuto hesitates and that's when Akaashi realises his friend hasn't mentioned the fight to his parents, "Look, it wasn't that big of a deal; some drunk guys tried to take my phone and Nighthawk stopped them. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd freak out." He droops his head low, "Also, I thought you'd be disappointed in me dad if you knew I'd talked to Nighthawk, but never tried to turn him in."

Minoru sighs heavily and puts down his cutlery, "I'm not -I just wish you had told us. That still doesn't change my opinion of him though. He's still a troublesome kid just looking for a fight."

"Maybe he has a good reason for doing it," says Akaashi, his voice rising unintentionally, "What if he's lost someone to the hands of a criminal and no police were there to save them?" He should really stop butting in -where were his manners?- but emotions were starting to get the better of him.

"If that's the case then it's not the police's fault- accidents happen and not everyone can be saved" 

"Its not fair though." He says in a strained voice and an awkward silence falls across the table.

Satomi coughs. "So! Do you have any other hobbies, Akaashi? Other than volleyball of course."

“Yes, I play piano,” he says, thankful for the subject change.

“... Why did you never tell me this Akaashi!” 

“Koutarou, calm down before you knock over the table. We don’t want a repeat of last time!”

 

Dinner could have gone a lot more smoothly in Akaashi’s opinion, but at least he is having a good time with Bokuto. Though the night is still young.

The sound of a walkie-talkie across the room cuts of his conversation with Bokuto and his parents. Minoru walks across the room to pick it up and answer whatever the station are needing him for.

“There’s been a robbery at the jewelers downtown,” he says while grabbing his keys, "I'm so sorry but they need me there. The robbers have escaped."

Minoru leaves hastily after kissing his wife, highfiving his son and bidding farewell to Akaashi- he needs to get to the crime scene quickly. They sit in silence for a moment until Akaashi breaks it. He pretends to glance at his watch and look disappointed (and he really is. He was hoping to stay in Bokuto's company a little longer).

"I'm really sorry, but my grandmother wants me home in ten minutes. Thank you for the lovely meal though- you're a great cook Satomi-san."

The two Bokuto's look sad to see Akaashi leave so soon but they lead him to the door and tell him he's welcome any time.

A guilty feeling seeps through his body when he remembers what his grandmother had said- _just relax._ How can he though when he’s been keeping the streets safe at night for so long? What if someone gets hurt- what if Minoru was killed and Bokuto was left without a father. The same could happen to Minoru, just like his parents years ago…

He can’t let that happen. 

 

 

The robbery was even worse than Akaashi could imagine.

Watching from behind a dumpster, out of sight from the red and blue flashing lights at the scene, he analyses the damage and waits for Asuka’s signal; when she finds out what street the robbers went down, she’ll hoot and Akaashi will start running.

He spots sherif Bokuto talking to some policemen, then getting into one of the few police cars parked outside the shop and drives off.

Pedestrians are starting to gather and are being told to keep away from the shattered glass. Even a couple of journalists arrive and take pictures for tomorrow's headlines. Akaashi has seen all he needs to see of the crime scene and walks further down the alleyway to get to a quieter street.

Finally, Asuka swoops down to a lower level, hooting as she flies south to where Akaashi needs to go. 

 

He follows Asuka into a side street where he finds the two robbers, searching through a bag full of expensive jewelry and talking quietly to themselves.

Thinking he can sneak up on them, Akaashi walks quietly towards the two figures. His steps are light and so far he hasn't been noticed. Barely a metre apart from them now, Akaashi goes for a sweep with his leg, but they turn around and back away before he has the chance. Their reflexes are much quicker than the drunks he dealt with at the park- they're sober and probably a lot more clever, seeing as they have been successful in robbing a store. Getting past him would be the tricky part for them though.

He tries to kick one of the thieves to the ground but they block it easily and almost get a hold of Akaashi's ankle. The other one walks behind him, out of sight and he knows they'll make a coordinated attack.

Asuka assists him by diving through the air and landing on the head of the robber behind him and pecking harshly at his face. He trusts her to keep the man occupied while he dodges hits from the other one.

 _Dodge, jab, uppercut, kick._ His heart beats in time to each move. The sound drills into his brain and it keeps him going through all the hits he gives and unfortunately takes.

Just as he's thrown into the top of a dumpster and he jumps back off it, the buildings on each side light up in red and blue. So does every other surface and both the thieves and Akaashi’s faces are illuminated to reveal the fear in their expressions.

Two policemen get out the car and walk towards them -one has a gun pointed at them- and when the policemen get close enough, Akaashi can see their faces properly.

It’s Minoru. He’s got out his walkie-talkie and is requesting backup; he’ll definitely need it at the rate these robbers are fighting. Akaashi quickly glances at Asuka to see if she’s been harmed at all during the fight, but it seems like the robber is in a much worse shape than her, since he’s lying on the ground screaming while covering his eye. It sometimes scares Akaashi how dangerous she can actually be.

“ _Stop right there, all of you!_ ” Shouts Minoru and Akaashi really needs to go now, but the thief is still attacking him. More importantly, he’s brought out a knife, which Akaashi responds to by bringing out his own.

Too much is happening at once for Akaashi’s liking. Having to concentrate on both the criminals and the cops may just be a little too much, even for him.

He keeps on fighting the one with the knife, careful not to let the blade pierce through his skin, but he’s struggling more than ever. The thief’s moves are getting more and more drastic and Akaashi ends up falling backwards to avoid a nasty stab to his abdomen. 

“Stop! You are under arrest for br--” Minoru orders but stops when the robber charges at him, knife at the ready and no time for the policeman to avoid it.

“ _No!_ ” 

Akaashi reacts only on adrenalin now. He gets to his feet as fast as he can, sprints to stand in between the two of them and he shoves the thief as hard as his arms will allow. Pain soars throughout his left hand and he realises he hasn’t been able to avoid the knife from cutting him. Luckily though, the robber falls to the road with a thud and Akaashi kicks one more time for good measure.

The cop who had held the gun takes out handcuffs and puts them on the robber, along with the other one still rolling on the ground in pain. What will they do with him though? Put him under arrest, just like the cops keep saying they will when they catch him. He has nowhere to run though; backup has arrived now and Minoru could easily grab him if he took off.

He feels like a bird in a small cage- this is how Asuka must have felt when being smuggled into the country, only ten times worse. 

“ _Wait,_ ” orders Minoru and holds his hand up to stop them from moving any closer. He hesitates for a moment then says, “Just let him go.”

Akaashi doesn’t need to be told twice. He quickly bows, then jogs backwards, keeping an eye on three figures in the sidestreet. When he reaches the corner to the main road, he breaks into a run while searching his pocket for a bandage of somesort. The blood occasionally drips from his palm onto the concrete, but it’s not enough to leave a trail someone could follow, luckily enough.

He has no idea where he’s running to, but it’s not in the direction of home. Right now all he is aware of is the rhythmic sound of his feet against the pavement and Asuka hooting above him. Is Asuka following him, or is he following Asuka- he doesn’t even know.

Not a single soul is around on his journey to his destination. And when he finally reaches that destination, he stops immediately, ready to turn back the way he came.

A feeling of deja vu seeps through him as he stands in front of the apartment complex he left only hours ago. He knows exactly what level Bokuto lives on; knows what side his bedroom window lies. It can’t be too much of a challenge to get up there. 

He’s being stupid and impulsive and selfish -he shouldn’t expose Bokuto to the danger of getting involved with Nighthawk- but he can’t make himself walk away from the apartment block.

 

Bokuto’s bedroom window isn’t really that hard to get to- all he needs to do is climb up the fire exit ladder on the building opposite, and jump across to the wide window ledge on the other side. He lands easily, but the hand he uses to steady himself leaves a messy trail of blood on the glass and he makes a mental apology to whoever cleans the windows.

Bokuto has his curtains shut so Akaashi taps the glass, hoping Bokuto has gone to his bedroom and isn’t wandering outside like the first time they met- that would be a bit anticlimactic.

After about the third try at knocking, he starts to wonder if Bokuto really has gone out, but then the curtains draw open and curious golden eyes stare lazily from behind the glass. Bokuto’s face goes from sleep deprived to shocked in mere seconds as he stares straight at the strange masked bandit that saved his life only weeks ago.

Bokuto immediately unlocks the window and Akaashi slips inside, his feet landing softly on the carpet. He’s surprised Bokuto lets him in without question -he could be a serial killer for all he knows- but then he remembers how much Bokuto adores Asuka. He's probably expecting her to be with him, but he’s sent her to the park to look for danger. But then there was that certain thing that the volleyball team had been teasing Bokuto with for ages...

 _Bokuto has a crush on me,_ he thinks over and over in his head, _Well, not me exactly, but the me right now! Goddamnit, keep it together Keiji._

“I was wondering when I’d see you again!” Bokuto says while jumping around his room like a child on christmas eve. Akaashi fights back the urge to retort with _‘I saw you only a couple of hours ago, Bokuto-san.’_ But he knows that would blow his cover right away.

“I’m sorry to barge in like this- I didn’t even realise this was the room of someone I’ve already met,” total lies, but it’s best to explain himself before Bokuto gets suspicious, “I was hoping you maybe had a first aid kit?” he asks, then points to the cut on his palm, “preferably one with a stitching needle and thread.”

Bokuto makes a _‘gah’_ sound at the sight of Akaashi’s wound then says "I’ll be right back, just sit down on the bed.” He rushes out the bedroom door quickly, but not fast enough for akaashi to miss the red tinge creeping up Bokuto’s neck or the pink flush on his ears.

He’s surprised Bokuto hasn't noticed already; he may have deepened his voice to disguise it, but surely his mask can't do its job _that_ well. 

When Bokuto joins him again, Akaashi notices his pajamas have a cartoon owl on them with a speech bubble above it’s head, saying “Hoo’s sleepy”. They’re cute, he thinks, and he wonders where he got them from; he’s tempted to ask, just to see Bokuto’s reaction.

“We luckily have a good first aid kit with stitching tools because of my dad’s job! He’s the chief o-- No! A p-paramedic! Yes!” Bokuto bites his lip nervously and Akaashi can tell Bokuto has finally grasped who exactly he’s talking to and what his dad thinks of him.

“Your dad is the chief of police, I know. there's no need to lie about that." States Akaashi while taking out disinfectant for the cut and applying it. He winces a little at the sting but it doesn't bother him much. Bokuto is sitting across from him on the bed crossed legged. His hair is lying flat from lack of hair gel- Akaashi decides he likes Bokuto's hair like that better.

“Oh… Sorry for lying, but I thought if you knew my dad was the one trying to put you behind bars, you’d never want to see me again.” Mumbles Bokuto with his head hung low, but he still steals curious glances at the needle and thread Akaashi is carefully preparing.

"I trust you, Bokuto." He says simply while handing him the needle after sterilising it. Bokuto stares at him wide eyed as though he’s grown another head and told him to swim across the pacific ocean. Akaashi thinks he’s maybe sent himself to an early grave.

"You remembered my name?" Bokuto asks in shock. _Oh_ , thinks Akaashi, _That’s what he was surprised about… Shit._

".... I have a good memory." He settles on; it wasn’t like it was false. If Bokuto notices the hesitation, he doesn’t voice it.

 

"So what do I call you? Nighthawk is cool and all, but it sounds... I don't know- fake?" Bokuto laughs and Akaashi steadies the hand doing the stitching to remind Bokuto what he’s doing. He brings his focus back to the task but keeps talking, "Obviously that's not your name! It'd be nice if we could be on the same wavelength though; you know my name and I know… Yours?"

Bokuto ends as though he expects Akaashi to give away his real identity like it’s a piece of chewing gum or something; but he wants to - _he really does_ \- he could feel his name on the tip of his tongue.

"Just Nighthawk is fine.”

But it melts there, like a throat lozenge for a bad cough and Bokuto looks just as disappointed as Akaashi feels. Neither speak for a moment while Bokuto concentrates on putting the last stitch on Akaashi’s wound.

"Do you have a cold or something? You sound kinda funny."

Maybe that metaphorical cough sweet didn’t do it’s job properly. He clears his throat and attempts to make his voice clear, but different enough from his own.

"Just something in my throat. I'm fine now." he says and Bokuto nods sceptically.

Bokuto threads the last stitch through Akaashi's skin and finishes by tying a knot to hold them in place. He puts away the needle, flops down across the bed and exhales.

"Whew! That was _hard!_ "

Akaashi sits on the edge of the bed and twists his torso around so he’s facing Bokuto. He can’t stop the smile that forms when looking at Bokuto’s relieved face. His eyes are closed and he has the softest grin Akaashi’s seen from him yet.

Bokuto opens one eye and catches Akaashi looking at him. He turns away, but it’s too late. The bed shifts as Bokuto sits up again and Akaashi concentrates on putting the stitching tools back in the first aid kit properly.

“Can I kiss you?”

Akaashi almost drops the first aid kit on the ground when he hears Bokuto’s request and lifts his head up almost quick enough to give himself whiplash. Bokuto is looking right at him with his eyebrows lowered and his cheeks pinched in, emphasizing his dimples just a little bit more. It’s the most serious Akaashi’s seen him yet but the expression is just as endearing.

“Because you’re really hot and I've been crushing on you ever since you saved me. You probably get requests like this all the time because you're so cool… I kinda got the feeling you maybe like me too though? well, we’ve only met twice but-”

“You can kiss me,” he replies before Bokuto can continue rambling. He puts a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder and leans in a little, because when else will he get a moment like this. Bokuto is staring -mostly at Akaashi’s lips- in disbelief.

“Really?” he breaths.

“Yes.”

Akaashi can’t wait any longer and closes the distance between them, only Bokuto seems to have the same idea, meaning they narrowly miss each others mouths and bump foreheads.

Bokuto groans in embarrassment, but is laughing all the same. Taking matters into his own hands before the moment is ruined, Akaashi places his hands on each side of Bokuto's cheeks to keep him steady and kisses him.

The laughter stops when Akaashi's lips meet Bokuto's and it makes his heart stop- but Bokuto is definitely kissing him back. And it feels amazing.

Bokuto's bottom lip is chapped from all the biting he does when in his dejected mode, but Akaashi doesn't mind at all when they fit against his own soft lips so perfectly.

While Bokuto deepens the kiss, Akaashi shuffles closer so their knees touch and he no longer has to crane his neck forward. The smell of citrus shampoo and the taste of minty toothpaste makes his head spin, along with Bokuto’s fingers running running softly through his hair.

So caught up in his touch, Akaashi doesn't even register Bokuto breaking the kiss, taking his mask off and asking, "Are you sure I can't call you Akaashi instead?"

Akaashi freezes; the mask is lying there on the ground, not on his face. He doesn't know where to look; what to do; what to say. He's had plenty of nightmares where his mask will fall off during a fight, and his real identity is revealed to some psychotic killer who hunts down everyone he loves- this is different though... More like a dream than a nightmare, but scary all the same.

A strange hooting/laughing sound comes from Bokuto opposite him and Akaashi frowns; he doesn't see how this is funny at all. How could Bokuto toy with his feelings like that, just so he could get close enough to invade Akaashi's privacy.

“Oh my god, Akaashi, I’m sorry but the look on your face!” Bokuto continues his half hoot, half laugh and Akaashi tries to hold back the tears threatening to stream down his cheeks. It's not like the tears will replace his mask anyway.

"You really are something, you know that," he says bitterly, "Using the way I feel for you so you can get close enough to reveal who I am and tell everyone. And to think I thought you actually liked me..."

"Woah woah woah Akaashi, where's this coming from?" Bokuto asks worryingly, "I _do_ like you! I really really like you, and I'm not going to tell anyone you're Nighthawk- promise! I Actually figured it out when you smiled at me back there... I could recognise that smile anywhere."

Akaashi's breath hitches in his throat when Bokuto gently cups his cheek and brushes away a stray tear with his thumb. Everything about Bokuto -his smile, his touch- is genuine, just like it was when he kissed him. Akaashi should've seen that before, instead of jumping to conclusions.

He sighs and says, "You're so sappy, Bokuto." But he smiles nonetheless; not just for Bokuto, but for himself to. He feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders now that he's confessed both of his biggest secrets.

"Oh but you love it really." Teases Bokuto and pecks a quick kiss on Akaashi's cheek and again on his nose.

Tentatively, Akaashi goes in for a second kiss which Bokuto returns; he smiles into the kiss.

"Yeah, I do."

They rub noses -if it had been anyone else, Akaashi would have cringed at the sight of something so cheesy, but with Bokuto it’s a completely different story. Bokuto’s dimples are on full show now, because he’s grinning and murmuring a chorus of _“Akaashi your so cute!”_ and _“We should kiss all the time.”_

Akaashi thinks about how Bokuto could power the whole city with his hundred kilowatt smile.

 

The sound of the door closing downstairs has them moving away from each other in a start. There’s a slight clanging sound, which Akaashi assumes must be Bokuto's dad, putting his keys in a bowl. Any minute now he could walk into this room to check on Bokuto; he’d have a heart attack if he saw his son making out with his new friend, who just so happened to be dressed as Nighthawk. 

"I should go"

Bokuto sighs and mutters, “Okay,” pulling up Akaashi by the hand, intertwining their fingers and leading them to the window- albeit a little reluctantly.

“This better not have been a dream,” says Bokuto while gliding his thumb over Akaashi’s knuckles, “If I go to practice tomorrow and you don’t hold my hand, I’ll just have to make you like me all over again!”

Akaashi doesn’t say anything to that, just thinks about how much fun he’s going to have tomorrow and opens the window to perch on the ledge.

"Akaashi Keiji- my hero," says Bokuto and blows him a kiss.

He pretends to catch the kiss in his hand because he knows Bokuto will love it. He does.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Bokuto-san"

He doesn't miss Bokuto saying _"you should deepen your voice more often as well; it's super sexy,"_ as he grabs a hold of the drain pipe and slides down to the concrete below.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this- all I know so far is it will feature a dramatic entrance from Kuroo on a motorbike...
> 
> Please let me know in the comments what you thought ^_^


End file.
